Pepper loves who?
by PottsXStark
Summary: Someone makes a special visit to the Tommorw Academy to see Pepper but he is up to no good!
1. Chapter 1

(Hellooooo ! well I'm back with Pepperony the ideas are like coming out of me like a waterfall XD soooo I decided to make this story O 3O enjoy!)

It was Wednesday morning and Tony was walking down the halls with his usual tired look, he met up with Pepper and Rhodey. "What's the story this time" Rhodey said. "Chasing killer and unicorn all night" Tony replied yawning. "I hope you remembered to take a bath because I'm so used to your stench that I don't even know anymore" Pepper said. "Come on get off my back guys I'm so exhausted" he said. "Don't worry at least it's Wednesday" she said. "It's like that little teaser that the week is almost over…I don't like it" Tony said grumpily.

"Come on let's just get to class" Rhodey said. When free period came around Pepper walked to the usual spot to find Tony sleeping on the floor and Rhodey sitting on a crate reading a book. Pepper giggled and walked over to Tony. "Don't try anything funny Pep" Rhodey said not looking up from his book. "Oh come on you can't trust me?" she asked. "Nope" Rhodey said. Pepper walked over to Tony and kneeled down and whispered in his ear. "Your dreaming of Pepper being your bestest friend, better than Rhodey" she said. "I hear you" Rhodey said.

"Me too now go away" Tony said with his eyes closed in the same position waving his hand in Pepper's face like if he was trying to make a fly go away. "Well fine then" she said sticking out her tongue at Rhodey. She walked downstairs to the hall, nobody was there. "Well that's odd where did everyone run off to" she said. Suddenly someone came behind Pepper and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello Pepper" the mysterious man said. Pepper recognized the voice and turned around. "Gene?!"she said.

"Indeed" he said. "What are you doing here?" she asked pushing herself away from him. "I came here to see you silly" he said. "Why me?" she asked. "Because I'm going to do something for you" he said. "Well whatever it is it can't be good" she said. "Aw why not?" he asked. "Cause your evil and a physco!" she said. Gene chuckled. "Well that's not very nice now is it?" he said. Gene lifted his hand and faced one of his fingers that had a glowing ring on it to Pepper. "Now you will be under my control" he said.

The glowing ring reflected on Peppers eyes, she stood there with a blank face. "I will do whatever you wish" she said. "I want you to let go of your feelings for Stark and love me" he said. "Yes master" she said. "If any of those two should bring up my name you will talk about how great I am" he said. "Yes master" she said. "Good I will be back for you soon but until then" he said. Gene kissed Pepper, transformed into the mandarin and teleported away. Pepper went back to her old self but with a few altered things about her.

After school the gang walked to the armory, Tony was on his pod. "Looks like Gene has been around wonder what has up to" he said. "Nothing good I bet" Rhodey said. "Gene doesn't do bad things in fact he is a good person" Pepper said. "What?!" The two boys said in shock. "Pepper are you alright? Did something hit you in the head?" Rhodey said. "Gene is a power hungry self centered physco!" Tony said.

"He is not you just have to get to know him better" she said. "Why am I saying these things? Gene is a crazy physco!" she thought to herself. "Pepper you can't be serious" Tony said. "What is this? I can't control my body!" she said. Pepper slapped Tony. "You should be ashamed!" she yelled. "Oh my god Tony that wasn't me I didn't want to do that!" she thought to herself. "I love Gene don't you ever talk about him that way!" she yelled then walked away. Rhodey and Tony stood there in shock. "That chick is physco herself!" Rhodey said. "No there's something wrong with Pepper she would never hurt anyone or say those things" Tony said rubbing his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Rhodey said. "Gene definitely has something to do with this" Tony said. They made it to the armory and Tony walked over to his computer searching but then Rhodey noticed something. "Tony….Pepper's armor is gone" Rhodey said. Tony looked back and saw. "I'll track her suit" he said. "She blocked off all communication and set up a firewall" he said. "She's in a private channel but with who?" Tony asked. He started hacking. "Dam she's good" he said. "Wait a sec…" Tony said typing. "Yes I did install it!" he said. "What?" Rhodey asked. "I installed a mini device that if anything should happen I could track her, it was meant for her not to know about it" he said.

There was a silence for a few minutes. "That's it got her" he said. Tony armored up. "Want me to come with you?" Rhodey asked. "No thanks I got a score to settle here" he said then blasted off. Rhodey sat on the controller chair to watch. Pepper landed on a building where she met up with Gene. "Why hello there" he said. "Hello" she said opening her face plate. Gene grabbed both her hands kissed the metal that covered them. "I shall take you back to China with me" he said. Gene kissed her once again.

"HEY!" Tony said landing. "Oh….it's Stark" Gene said. "Get away from her" he said. "I don't think I will" Gene said. "Then prepare yourself" he said raising his hand ready to shoot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gene said. Pepper got in front of Gene and protected him. "Pepper, Gene is crazy get away from him!" Tony said. "I love him" she said closing her face plate and shot him with her repulsor. He fell to the floor. "Pepper don't do this" he said.

"I will if I must" she said. "Gene is controlling you, get away from him" he said. "I love Gene there is nothing you can do to change that" she said shooting him again. Tony managed to get up from the floor, fly up and shoot Gene. Pepper flew up below him, grabbed his ankle and smashed him to the floor. She flew back to Gene and held up his head. "I'm fine just finish him" he said. Pepper grabbed his neck and held him up. Tony struggled. She threw him on the floor again and got on top of him to restrain him. She hacked his armor and opened his face plate.

She put her hand above his face and opened her face plate. "I will give you one more chance to leave" she said. "I'd rather die than have you be with Gene" he said. "So be it" she said. "Good bye Tony Stark" she said.

(Pepper don't do it Q.Q….Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Pepper please don't do this you know he's controlling you, you just have to fight" Tony said. Pepper fought the ring's power enough to mouth the words "I never wanted to do this." She had no expression but she let out tears. "FINISH HIM!" yelled Gene. But Pepper just stayed in the same position. "Listen to me when I am talking to you finish him!" Gene yelled again. Pepper slowly got up from him trying to fight the power. "You need to take that ring off him" Pepper mouthed. Tony nodded, he closed his face plate and got up on his feet again.

Pepper lost her control and she started attacking him again. Tony didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt Pepper but she was getting him good. Tony grabbed her wrists and tried to restrain her. "Snap out of it!" he said. Pepper stretched her hands up and shot Tony. "I will not lose to you" she said. Pepper grabbed his neck again but didn't hoist him up, she put her hand above his unibeam. "This round is mine" she said. "I don't think so" Tony said swinging his leg and flipped Pepper over.

Tony flew to Gene, punched him, and knocked him out cold. Pepper grabbed his neck from behind and threw him the other way. She kneeled down to Gene. "I'll get my revenge don't worry" she said. She looked up at Tony and saw he was already up. She put her hand up ready to shoot. "Come on Pepper….I want the old Pepper the one I…." Tony stopped himself. "The one you what" she said charging her repulsor. "I love you Pepper…." He finally said. Tony spread out his arms. "You can kill me…if you really love Gene deep down all I care about is your happiness" he said.

Gene woke up and gently grabbed Peppers arm. "Kill him" he said. Pepper was shocked the strong emotions that washed over her were too strong for the power to keep control. "What is this?" she said. "Do it, kill me if that's what you want not what Gene wants" Tony said. "I…..I" Pepper said stuttering. The ring that took over her body reflected on her eyes again but this time it sliced in half in her eyes. Pepper clutched her head as she was in pain. "No…no…..this can't be" Gene said. Gene got up and grabbed her shoulders. "You are under my control. You are still under my control!" he yelled.

Tony ran to Gene and kicked him off the building like a soccer ball. Tony grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be alright" Tony said. Suddenly Pepper started to feel heavy on his arms. "Pepper?" Tony said. He broke away a little but that made him drop to the floor from Pepper's added weight from being unconscious. "H-hey what's wrong?" he said shaking her. "Wake up!" he said. "You fool" Gene said levitating. Tony turned his head to him. "What did that ring do to her?!" Tony asked angrily.

"This particular ring doesn't let someone off so easily when being controlled" Gene said. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "If the person being controlled breaks free from the rings power over their body then they go into a state of sleep kind of like a coma" he said. "If you loved Pepper why would you put her through this?!" Tony yelled. "I didn't want this Stark I thought I had her under control" Gene said. "You know you had a chance with Pepper when she started to be friends with you, you could've had what you wanted but you had to blow it with your power hungry craziness" Tony said.

"That's something I could never mend so I tried this….." Gene said. "Gene if you loved Pepper you would leave her alone!" Tony yelled. Tony was furious and wanted to shoot his unibeam at him but he knew he had to calm down because he had to ask how to bring Pepper back. "How do we get Pepper out of this" he asked. "Well you need to go to the temple of Chúndù which means purity" Gene said. (uhh I used Google translate for that I know that thing isn't very accurate but whateves :P) "And where is it located" Tony asked. "Beats me" Gene said shrugging. "You're hopeless" Tony said. Tony picked up Pepper but as he was about to fly away he turned to Gene. "Don't ever come near her again" Tony said firmly. "Fine but I think I owe it to her to help her" Gene said. "Forget it just leave her alone" Tony said.

"If I find that antidote first I'm not giving it to you, you can say good bye to her forever because that sleep state is eternal until you give the antidote" Gene said. "Oh one other thing you have three days to find it or else she sleeps forever" Gene said. Gene teleported away. "I'll find it don't worry" Tony said putting a hand on her cheek. He flew her to the armory and set her down on the table he uses to place his armor down on.

Rhodey ran from the controller chair to Tony. "We better find that temple" he said. "Like now" Tony said. Tony began his search for the temple on his computer. Seven hours pasted and he still went at it. "Tony why don't you sleep for a bit you look exhausted" Rhodey said. Tony ignored him. "Come on man I'll take over for you, right now you gotta get some sleep" he said. Tony still ignored. "We'll find that temple just get some rest" he said. "No mother" Tony finally said. "I know how you feel I heard what you said to Pepper" Rhodey said.

"Then you know why I can't stop" Tony said. Tony spent two days in his armory searching, it was the last day for Pepper to have any chance of waking up. "Chúndù temple detected" said the computer. Tony walked over to Pepper and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon" he said. Tony ran to his back pack, swung it on his back and armored up. "Computer give me the coordinates to the temple" Tony said. The computer did what it was told and Tony blasted off. "Well this is gonna be a long ride why don't we shorten that" he said. "Computer begin orbital launch" Tony said."Commencing orbital launch" said the computer. He blasted into space and flew over to India.

He finally landed right where the temple was. He walked in and saw statues everywhere and at the center of the floor was Chinese writing on a tile. "Computer translate the writing" he said. "Translating…" said the computer. "Those who wish to receive the antidote must prove their purity and worthiness" said the computer. Tony walked over to it and crouched down. "Alright how do I prove it?" he asked. Tony got up to look around when I accidently put his foot on the tile and it sunk down a little.

The statues eyes glowed and they came to life. The statues attacked Tony with no mercy and Tony fought back. "Are you worthy of this" said one of the statues holding a bottle with blue liquid. "That must be it!" Tony said. Tony fought his way to the statue holding the bottle but more statues just kept coming and coming. "I need that antidote!" he yelled. "You will not have it" said a man coming from behind and kicking Tony's back to make him fall. "It's mine" said the man. Tony turned his head to see it was Gene. "Forget it" Tony said get up on his feet and shooting Gene. Tony and Gene fought each other and the statues for that antidote. "Quit trying Stark its mine!" he said.

"NO!" Tony yelled. "I lied about not giving it to Pepper once she sees I saved her life she'll love me and not you!" Gene yelled back. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT GENE!" Tony said punching him in the face getting very annoyed with him. "Please guy-statue-thing…"Tony said awkwardly. "I need this for my friend she'll sleep forever if I don't give that antidote to her" Tony said dropping to his knees. "Please I can't watch her go to waste" Tony said letting out a few tears under his face plate. The statues crowded around him as Tony thought they were going to attack him but they just bowed down to him like if he was some sort of god or king. The statue holding the antidote got on his knees and held it out to him. "You have proven your worthiness" he said. "Thank you" Tony said taking the antidote and placing it in his special inventory.

"You're not getting away with that!" Gene said tackling him. "Get off me!" Tony said kicking him. Tony shot his repulsors at him. Gene used his fire ring to try and set Tony's armor on fire. "Fire resistant jerk" he said. Tony kicked his chest and Gene fell, Tony quickly blasted off once Gene was down. "Computer orbital launch now!" he yelled. There wasn't much time for Pepper. Once he got back to the armory there were was only a minute left. He retracted his armor and threw the bag off him, he ran to Pepper. "Uhh how do I do this…" he said panicky as there was a few seconds left. Tony quickly put the antidote in his mouth and put it in hers. Tony crossed his fingers. "Please work…" he said. It was already 12:00 AM the next day. Few minutes pasted and Pepper didn't wake up.

"Please not you Pepper" he said holding her hand. Still nothing happened she laid there lifeless.

(OHH PEPPER NOOOO DON'T DIEEE D:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Pepper…..please don't leave me" he said crying. "I miss your smile, your cheerfulness, your brown eyes" he said. "Please don't die…" he said. Tony hugged her body and kept it safe in his arms. Suddenly he heard the voice he wanted to hear. "Tony….Can't breathe" Said Pepper. "Pepper!" he said in relief. He hugged her less tightly and Pepper put her arms around him. "What happened?" she asked. "Gene tried to control you, he tried to make you think you loved him" he said. "I would never!" she said.

Pepper sat up. "I had to race against time to get the antidote to wake you up from a deep sleep" he said. "Why was I sleeping?" she asked. "It's the consequence when you break free from the rings control" he said. Pepper tasted something in her mouth. "I think the taste in mouth must be the antidote…but why does it taste warm?" she asked. Tony blushed. "Uhhh no reason" he said. "There's something you're not telling me Tony because you're face is redder than my hair" she said.

"Well I um….there was only a few seconds left until it was too late so I um…" he said. "You what?" she asked. "I put the antidote in my mouth and launched it into yours" Tony said as he was so embarrassed. Pepper blushed. "I see…" she said. "H-hey it was to save you!" he said. Pepper smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Tony asked. "Nothing" she said still smiling. She got off the table and stretched, Tony put his arms around her stomach. "T-Tony…." She said as she was spun around and deeply kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Tony wrapped his arms around her lower back. After a long kiss they broke apart.

"I love you Pep" he said. "I did all along" he said. "Aww Tony I love you too" she said. The next day (Friday) Rhodey walked in the school to the lockers to find Pepper and Tony talking by their lockers. "Hey guys" he said. "Hey" said Pepper and Tony smiling. "You guys seem slightly happier today anything going on?" he asked. "Nope" they both said. They giggled at each other. "I got my eyes on you two" he said. They walked to science class. "Alright everyone today the men will go to a different class while the ladies stay here" he said.

Everyone looked confused as to why. "We are learning about the reproductive system and the science teachers in the school decided the men should be taught by male teachers and women will be taught by female teachers."Oh boy" Pepper said. All the boys got up and followed the teacher, when all of them left a woman came in. "Hello class I will be your teacher for this unit in your science books" she said. "My name is Mrs. Castro" she said. (Sorry I can't think of any good teacher last name's XP)

The class was excruciating for Pepper as she hated this subject. Both classes watched a somewhat graphical video that was thirty minutes long. After class Pepper came out looking sick. "That was disgusting" she said covering her mouth. Tony and Rhodey met up with her on the roof. "That was so nasty!" said Rhodey. "Oh tell me about it" Pepper said. "I can't go on anymore I want this day to be over!" Rhodey said. "That pregnant cartoon lady was creeping me out" she said. "Don't remind me!" Rhodey said.

Tony laughed. "It was very educational though" Tony said trying to look at the positives. "Oh yes indeed now I know how to give birth!" Pepper said sarcastically. "Ugh I'm having second thoughts about kids" Rhodey said. "What Rhodey that is so BS what you think now doesn't matter it's what you think when the time comes" said Tony. "What you want kids?" Rhodey asked curiously. "Sure why not it'll be fun to have a mini you running around" he said. Rhodey laughed. Pepper looked at him lost in thought. "And the best thing about it is that I'll have it with the perfect wife" Tony said looking over to Pepper but Rhodey didn't notice. Pepper blushed like a tomato. "Pepper….your face looks like lava is about to blow out of it" Rhodey said. She covered her face. "Is not" she said. "I'm gonna go get a drink I'll be back" said Rhodey. He walked to the vending machines and Tony sat next to Pepper putting his arm around her. Don't be so embarrassed love. He said chuckling.

"Just don't get ideas….."she said.

(Ahahaha aw Peppa, sorry for that crappy ending but just had to finish the story somehow :P Review!)


End file.
